


dreaming

by kiyala



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Jaegercon Bingo, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gipsy Danger dreams, she dreams that she is walking through the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "Jaeger" square for [Jaegercon Bingo](http://jaegercon.tumblr.com/post/57225250646/).

When Gipsy Danger dreams, she dreams that she is walking through the ocean. Her conn-pon is cracked open and her left arm is missing, but she walks, and keeps walking, because she knows that she has to. For Raleigh.

 _Keep him safe. I've gotta keep him safe_ , she thinks in Yancy's voice. _Just ten miles to shore. We can do this._

Yancy is dead, but he's still there in the Drift. Raleigh must feel it too. 

Jaegers don't have a consciousness of their own, but they borrow from their pilots; bits and pieces that filter through the Drift. Not quite the sum of their parts, but it's something all the same. The pilots feel the Jaeger's damage; just as the Jaeger can feel its pilots' pain. They are one, moving and feeling and thinking as a unit. 

Gipsy Danger mourns Yancy's absence the same way Raleigh does, feeling the emptiness where he once was. She keeps as much of him as she can. He's there in Raleigh's memories and his thoughts linger. 

_Keep Raleigh safe. Get him to shore_.

So Gipsy Danger does.

When she's put out of commission so that she can be repaired, Raleigh leaves. She feels his absence the same way she felt Yancy's. She dreams sometimes, of Raleigh wandering between shipyards, taking work wherever he can. He's sad and lonely, just like she is. There is a crew climbing all over her, busy with their restoration work, and they might be starting her heart beating again but her soul is far, far away, on a wall, out of her reach.

She waits in her bay, where she is made better than new, under the supervision of a small, determined girl that she thinks Raleigh would get along with quite well. She waits for her soul to return to her, and she dreams of walking through the ocean.


End file.
